Apathy
by smokeblade
Summary: harry finds out he is a geneticaly engineered human with some things that make him... not entirely human... HPDM slash later on, so if you dont like it... dont read it!
1. the letter and unknown things to come

Harry Potter reread the letter in his hand for the third time in a row. It was so not possible. This could not be happening to him… everything always happened to him.

Dear Harry,

Oh dear. This may come as a shock to you, but please bear with me. This is a delicate situation, which I had hoped to discuss with you, but if you are reading this, it means that I did not.

Harry, I need you to know that we love you, have always loved you, and will always love you. You see, dear Harry, when you're father and I decided to get married and have a baby, we knew that Voldemort would eventually come after you, so we thought to give you the advantage. Unfortunately the advantage does not appear until your 17th year.

No… I am getting ahead of myself. As you probably know, I am very smart at potions making and what muggles call chemistry and biology. What you and everyone else did know was that your father was also a genius.

We decided to… make improvements on our baby… that would be you. To put it simply, we stole DNA from multiple people and combined the best assets and put them into you while you were still in the womb. Since I am no longer alive, I do not know exactly what the side effects are and what will happen. Time will tell. I will tell you the names of the people used to help improve you so that you can find out what of theirs you have, but that does not mean that they know. In fact, none of them know. We, your father and I, stole small samples that would not be missed and we got the rest from the ministry hospital, so there was no evidence. Here they come. Take a deep breathe.

Lily Potter

James Potter

Severus Snape

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Lucius Malfoy

Tom Riddle

Arthur Weasly

Tonks

Mad-Eye Moody

Mirvana McGonagall

We also thought it best to add some extras.

Animal

Snow Leopard

Dragon

Snake

Unicorn

Hippogriff

Shark

Vampire

Werewolf

Plant

Poison Ivy

Rose

Fox Glove

Fly Trap

You will notice small changes in your appearance once your birthday starts, and there might even be a small discomfort. Don't worry about it, and have a 17th Happy Birthday Harry.

Love always,

Lily Potter, your mother


	2. what happens next?

Peeps… it's a great story, and I don't own the characters, but I will try to update as often as I can. I have a lot written out, but I got to type it up, and I am almost never home, but I will get to it. Sorry if it takes awhile.

Harry reread the letter one more time before looking at the clock and watching it strike 12:00. He had just enough time to say, "Oh hell." Before he fell to the ground with a groan of pain. Fire ran up and down his body, and it hurt. He gasped for air right before he fainted.

Harry woke up the next morning with a sick stomach. He felt nauseous, but still thought he better get up. He got up and started to walk out the door of his room, when the events of last night came rushing back.

Harry jumped clear across the room and ran into the bathroom. He shoved his face up to the glass of the mirror. What he saw was a shock. His eyes were still green, but they were slanted like a cat, but besides that, he looked like he always did. Well almost. His skin seemed to be a few shades lighter, and his hair was longer and not as messy. He ran his hands through his hair. It was soft.

After a few minutes of searching his face for anything weird, he saw a reflection in the mirror of blackness behind him. Slowly he backed away form the mirror so that he could see all of it. He stared in shock. Thankfully it had been a hot night last night and he had not been wearing a shirt.

He had two huge black, scaly, wings sticking out of his angel wings. His back had scales that spread out from the wings and slowly disappeared down his back. And- he had a tail. A white, spotted, tail. The tail could be seen coming out of one of the legs of his sweatpants. What? Did that mean… did that mean that he had a tail coming out of his foot?

He pulled the pants away from his butt and saw that the tail came out of the normal spot. Wait- did he just think of it as "normal?"

Looking at his wrist, he saw that a vine was coming out of his wrist and curling around his arm. It was a small vine, but he had a suspicion that it was going to get bigger.

A breeze from the AC sent a small chill down his arms and his tail came up to wrap around his throat like a scarf, while his wings folded around his body like a cape.

"This sucks."

After a while of trying to hide his wings, he found that if he kept his wings folded to his body, he could wear normal clothes…his shirts now had wholes in the backs, and he had to wear his wizards cloak over himself, but nobody could see his wings or tail. His aunt fainted when he came down for breakfast, at seeing him wear his wizarding robes.

His uncle spun around with a glare in his eyes. When he saw what had made his wife faint, his eyes went wide. In a loud whisper he demanded, "What do you think you are doing? Take those off!" It was like he was afraid someone would hear him.

Harry looked at his uncle for a second before making his decision. "I have decided that I need to go. Come nightfall. I'll leave and you will never have to see me again. Don't bother picking me up at the train station next summer. Thank you for everything." With that said, Harry turned on his heels and walked back up the stairs to his room. He heard his uncle trying to revive his aunt.

For the rest of the day, Harry sat in his room, reading or packing, waiting for the sun to go down. He preformed a small charm on himself so that people would not see his scar. As soon as it did, Harry shrunk his trunk and walked out of his aunt's house for the last time. Harry walked for a long time before finally flashing the Knight Bus and catching a ride to Diagon alley.

Once there, Harry got a room and didn't leave it until he had to go buy his school supplies. Since he was still in shock from the letter he got, all he did was sit in his room, eating, sleeping, or staring at the wall. He didn't even answer any of the letters Hedwig brought to him. They lay scattered around his room, unopened.

The day that Harry got his letter, Harry was sitting on a chair in front of the fireplace in his room. Hedwig flew in with the letter clenched in her claws. After staring at Harry in sympathy for a moment, she flew over and landed on his shoulder. Harry didn't give so much as a twitch. He seemed not to notice her. After a second, she nibbled on his ear, still no movement. Hedwig bit his ear as hard as she could.

Harry flung himself off the chair and Hedwig barely got into the air in time. "What the hell was that for! That bloody well hurt!" Harry growled at Hedwig. The owl blinked at him, than dropped the letter at Harry's feet. After giving Harry a look, she flew out the window.

Harry looked miffed for a moment, and then he bent to retrieve the letter. "Oh… The letter came. Hmmm… I almost didn't expect it to… Oh well…Better get my supplies."

Again he folded his wings around himself and put on his coat.

Harry went in to Diagon Ally and went to all the stores required. After he was done and headed back toward the inn, something caught his eye. It was a store he had never seen before. It had a weird symbol above the door. Feeling interested he shoved the door open and walked in. The small store was almost empty. There were a few boxes against the wall, but besides that, there was nothing else in the room. On the back wall there was a counter and a doorway with a curtain covering it.

Harry slowly walked to the counter and looked at the only object resting on it. It was a bell. Slowly his hand reached out and picked up the bell. He looked at it a moment and then set it back, slowly tapping it.

There was a loud bang from the back room before he could hear someone yelling. "I'm coming! I'm coming! You don't have to ring the damn bell!"

A man shoved the curtain aside and grabbed the bell before he could ring it again. "What do you want!" growled the man.

Harry looked at the man a moment before answering, "What is it you sell?"

The mans eyes went wide. "Wait a moment. How did you find this shop? Who are you? How did you get in!" He demanded as he came around the counter.

"I just saw your shop and the door was open. I'm sorry if I've intruded. I'll go." Harry turned to go when the man grabbed his arm.

"You're telling me that you say it and walked in? Who are you?" He repeated.

Harry looked down at the hand on his arm. Without looking up, he said, "Let go of my arm."

"Not till you answer me." The grip tightened on his arm.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Harry's head looked up, until he was starting the man in the eyes. He leaned toward the man a little. "Let go of me. Now." There was a pause between each word.

Being so close, the shop owner could see Harry's eyes very, very good. "What are you? You are not human!" The owner let go of Harry's arm and took a step back.

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore." Harry whispered as he turned and left.

The shop owner saw what looked like a tail sticking out of the back of Harry's cape. He fainted.

Harry got back to the inn and fell asleep on the bed.

The next morning Harry fell off of his bed with a scream. He landed on his knees with his wings wide spread, a groan of pain escaping him. Pain was radiating from the joint. Slowly he pried his hand from his shoulder.

He had a deep cut on his shoulder, and blood was streaming out of the wound. He conjured rags and rapped it around the wound to stop the blood.

"I cant live like this. I just cant. I've got to get away from here. I don't know what will happen next. I could hurt someone badly." He got up off the floor, packed and left. He wouldn't return for years.


	3. help might come?

All right…. I'm having real problems with this story so if you are interested in helping me finish it. Email me at If you choose to help me and I except your help, then I will tell you were I want this story to go and we can work together. But keep in mind that I am about to start school, so I wont be able to have long discussions, although I will check my email at least 3 times a week, maybe more, depending if my net crashes or not (has happened in the past.) anyway, I hope however wants to help is ok with me saying no as well as yes, cause I am pretty certain where I want this story to go, but I am open to subjections if that is all you want to give. I will post the next chapter as soon as I finish typing it up and making a few revisions…. When/if you email me, put the name of the story either in the subject bar or at the top of the email…LOVE!


End file.
